Nobody's Home
by Hybridbabe
Summary: A visit with an old friend makes Raven realize how lucky she is to be alive. Birthmark Spoilers


**Title:** Nobody's Home  
**Style:** Song-fic  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The lyrics to "Nobody's Home" is copyrighted to Avril Lavigne, and the characters used are copyrighted to DC Comics, but the wording is mine.  
**Author's Note:** Just a quick note: this is the first song fic I've ever done, and the song I used really struck me for Terra, who I personally loved as a Titan. I felt so bad for her when she was trapped as a statue, and she made such a cute coupling with BB. As soon as I heard this song, I was like, "This is perfect for a Terra fic, as told by one of the Titans." And this is what developed. I hope you guys like it! (EDIT: Note, Terra's lines are underlined. That's because she doesn't "Speak" exactly: it's all in Raven's head.)  
**Summary:** A visit with an old friend makes Raven realize how lucky she is. (**Birthmark Spoilers**)

* * *

It hadn't been the first time that she went, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but Raven had no idea why she did so. It wasn't like she owed her anything; she'd been trying to ruin everything since the moment she set foot in the tower. She'd stolen the heart of a close friend, wrecking havoc on the friendships they had, betrayed them all in an instant when she herself felt betrayed. She'd manipulated them, lied, been working for the enemy while they had been none the wiser. She was a traitor, a deceiver, the enemy. 

But that was before she saved them all. In a way, Raven could relate: it wasn't easy to have power of that magnitude, especially when you had to sacrifice your own life to use it.

At last, she'd come to the statue, Terra within a living nightmare of polished stone. Her face was fixed in the position it always was, and the witch noticed a few more bird poop stains here and there. Using her powers, she unearthed a water pipe and cleaned it off, before replacing it again and approaching the figure cased in stone.

Hey Raven, came a voice within her mind, and Raven smiled sadly, grateful for her gift of reading minds. It had been a surprise to her to find that she could actually hear Terra; she never revealed that to anyone, for fear of longing and breaking Beat Boy's tender heart. No, it was best for Raven to keep this secret, one of many she'd had to keep within her young life, and it was worth it.

The love she had for her friend Beast Boy was neither passionate romance nor simple friendship, but she knew how far he could be pushed and what exactly could strike him down. This was one of them.

"Hey Terra," replied Raven, continuing their conversation. "How're you today?"

Oh, same old, same old. My nose itches a little to the left, then to the right... I met a few new pigeons today, and oh! I really, really hate rain. What about you? how're you?

"I'm ok. My birthday passed not too long ago.And guess who crashed the party?"

The Easter Bunny?

"I wish. Apparently, Slade's back from the dead."

There wasn't any malice, which she half expected. What surprised her the most though, was a deep sadness, exhaustion tainting every word. I'm sorry.

"It's ok. Not your fault."

No, about everything. I'm so sorry, Raven. I should've trusted you guys from the beginning, but when I heard Robin saying something about my powers, something that I only told Gar... I'm sorry. I should've been a better Titan. I'm sorry about that, and a lot of other things...

_Well, I couldn't tell you,  
Why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday._

"It wasn't your fault," replied Raven soothingly, trying to ease the other Titan's shame. "Slade manipulated you. He used you to get what he wanted, and you were an innocent victim. It wasn't your fault."

It was my fault. All the time I was with Slade, I felt like something was wrong. I knew it was wrong, and I didn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more compassionate with you, Terra. Then maybe I could've done something to help you."

_I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make,  
The same mistakes again._

If Terra had eyes, they would've teared up by now, her voice sobbing out. And now, look at me. Look at me, Raven: I'm a pigeon roost! I could've been with you guys this entire time, fighting the good fight, laughing, crying, feeling. I miss you all so much, and I miss the little things too. Like ice cream. Remember when we all went out for ice cream sundaes that last time, and Gar and I were so hungry, we had half our whipped cream on our faces before we even remembered to use a spoon? God, I miss ice cream so much...

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs.  
Where she belongs.  
She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home.  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside._

Raven empathized. "I know you do. We'll find a way to reverse the effects, one way or another. I can try spells, incantations. Cyborg's been downloading everything he can find about genetics, trying to figure out a way to reverse your powers and get you back."

I just want to go home.

_With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside._

"I know, but you have to stay positive. We will rescue you; don't worry. Everything will be alright. Gar's not giving up on you! None of us are."

_Open your eyes,  
And look outside,  
Find the reasons why,  
You've been rejected.  
And now you can't find,  
What you've left behind._

Sometimes I don't think it's enough, Rae. I mean, I try so hard not to be a downer, and I want you guys to save me and all, but... It's been over a year, and you haven't come close.

Raven smirked a bit, finding the situation slightly amusing. "Usually it's me who's the depressed one. But you know what?"

What?

"Even when I'm depressed, I don't give up. That's the coward's way out, and I know you're not a coward, Terra. You're going to get through this. I'll make sure of it."

But I might not. I might be like this forever. I might never make it back, and things won't be the way they used to be.

_Be strong, be strong now,  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs.  
She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home,  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
With no place to go,  
No place to go.  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside._

This was going nowhere fast, and the half-demon witch didn't like it. "Terra, a Titan doesn't quit! What do you think you're doing? You can't just give up. Titans don't give up! You can survive! You just have to believe it! You have to have hope!"

Terra laughed, a half-baked version between insanity and despair. I've given up on hope a long time ago, Raven. I'm sorry, but you're about a half-year too late. I don't think you'll ever reverse what I've done to myself. Another crazy laugh arose from her psychic voice. Ha. I did this to myself, didn't I? Guess I got what I deserved. I don't belong anywhere so I'm stuck in time, a misfit covered in pigeon crap. I bet Slade's rolling on the floor laughing by now. She sighed, silence issuing for a bit before she started back up again. I'll never go to prom. I'll never get married. I'm a statue, Raven, now, and forever. I don't think I'll ever move from this spot with my own two legs again. I might as well accept it now, and get it over with.

_Her feelings, she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind,  
She's falling behind.  
She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace,  
She's all over the place... yeah._

"But Terra... don't you want to go home?"

_She wants to go home,  
But nobody's home.  
That's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
With no place to go,  
No place to go.  
To dry her eyes,  
Broken inside._

Raven, thank you for coming to see me. I look forward to it when you do. It makes me feel like I actually mattered to somebody, that I made a mark. But right now, I think you should leave.

There was no use arguing with her, and Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek. This was a disaster! Terra was a Titan, and she was so much stronger than she thought she was. She had to hang in there, but what could Rae do to get through to her?

Could she do anything?

Sighing, she nodded, complying, hoping that Terra would reconsider next week. "I'll talk to you next week, ok Terra?" No answer. "Terra?"

...Ok, replied the stone Titan, saddened. I'll see you then.

"I'll see you Terra." Rae replaced her hood over her head, feeling a few raindrops choosing that moment to fall, and tried to smile reassuringly. "And remember: keep smiling."

Bye, murmured Terra, before Raven turned her back, and started for the Tower.

She looked back once and, for a second, she thought she saw a tear slide down Terra's cheek. Unfortunately, it was only the rain, and she sighed, distressed and heartsick. Nobody deserved to be turned to stone, encased in a prison you couldn't escape. Nobody.

_She's lost inside,  
Lost inside.  
She's lost inside,  
Lost inside._


End file.
